


Bound to Rest (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a butler to do when his master simply will not rest? Perhaps drastic measures are called for. *oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link to podfic:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/50sdz5ie8ddhv10/Bound2rest_0001.mp3

 

)))(((

Rough coughing met Sebastian's ears as he entered his master's room. It was unusual for Ciel to be awake before he woke him, but Sebastian knew for a fact that Ciel had not been blessed with a restful night's sleep. That cough had kept his young master awake, ripping through his little throat right when he had thought he could drift off into oblivion. Ciel had come down with a bit of a cold two days before, and the previous day his voice had actually began to crack and weaken. Sebastian had hoped that a good night's sleep would help him to recover.

"Time to get up, master." Sebastian said, perhaps a little too cheerfully, as he flung open the curtains with a bit more enthusiasm than was required. Ciel cringed on the bed and dragged the covers up over his head to block out the light. Sebastian clucked his tongue, secretly fond of how childish Ciel acted when it came to bedtime and mornings. "Come, master. Sit up and let me see you."

Ciel grumbled wordlessly, and lay still as Sebastian pulled his shield of blankets from him, pulling gently on his arm to make him sit up. The boy leaned back against his headboard, frowning sleepily as Sebastian reached out and manipulated his throat, carefully feeling beneath this chin.

"Your glands are definitely still swollen, master." Sebastian said, his dark brows drawing down in concern. He laid the back of his fingers delicately against Ciel's forehead to feel his temperature. "You still have a fever, apparently, as well."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but a series of deep, ragged coughs wracked his small body. Sebastian patted Ciel on the back as he folded over and coughed into his arm.

"That sounds quite unpleasant."

Ciel turned angry eyes on his butler at his observations. His voice came out damaged and quiet.

"I am well aware of that, Sebastian; I hardly got any sleep because of this damned cough."

Ciel forced the remaining covers off his legs and swung them over the side of the bed, rubbing at his head. Sebastian began to prepare Ciel's morning tea, pouring the hot water over the strainer containing the leaves.

"Master, I think you should rest today." Sebastian said firmly. "Your voice sounds much worse than yesterday and I fear it may deteriorate further with activity."

"I have far too much work to do to just sit in bed all day, Sebastian." Ciel grumbled in his thin and strained voice. "As long as I rest my voice it should heal up by tomorrow."

Sebastian walked back over to the bed, but withheld the full teacup until Ciel listened to his words,

"I recall you saying that yesterday." The butler reminded Ciel, still not handing him his tea. Ciel frowned, gritting his teeth. Despite his statement that he needed to rests his voice, he spouted off,

"I doubt you know much about human illness regardless of all your years on this earth, Sebastian, but ailments like this follow a pattern that even you should recognize; it must become worse before it improves. Today is most likely the worse day for my voice, and tomorrow it should begin to return to normal."

Ciel reached out for the cup of tea. Sebastian drew it away from him, saying,

"Your voice will _not_ heal by tomorrow if you burden yourself with work today. You must rest."

"I _will_ rest, I will rest my _voice_." Ciel lurched forward and seized the teacup and saucer from Sebastian, sitting back in a huff. "As long as you don't keep making me bark at you."

The butler lifted his white-gloved hand to press against his lips, an amused smile holding back his laughter.

"Ah, what an appropriate saying from the Queen's Guard dog."

Ciel took a long sip of his hot tea, closing his eyes in relish of its familiarity. Once he placed it back onto the saucer he said,

"I am not wasting my voice retorting _that_ comment. I have a meeting tomorrow and I simply cannot sound like this."

"Perhaps you will have to cancel that meeting, sir."

The young earl did not appreciate Sebastian pointing this out to him, and he waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, just make me some lemon tea and be sure to put lots of honey in it."

The demon cast an disapproving glance at his master, but then bowed slowly.

"As you wish, master."

))((

Against Sebastian's wishes, Ciel insisted upon going to his office after he had been dressed and been fed his breakfast. For nearly four hours Sebastian patronized Ciel and let him stay hard at work, coughing frequently. The rough sound rattled Sebastian's brain, as he could hear it wherever he was in the manor. The demon was cursing his superhuman hearing for the first time, wishing he could tune out the sound. It did not matter if Ciel was not speaking, his throat was constantly attacked by those terrible coughs, and Sebastian knew that there was no saving his voice when he was coughing like that.

When the bell rang to summon the demon to his master, he decided he would have to take action for Ciel's sake. He slipped gracefully into the main office, seeing Ciel sitting there at the oversized desk. There was an impressive stack of finished work beside him, but still a good amount of work on the other side that he was working through. Sebastian's keen eyes immediately spotted the sheen of perspiration across the boy's face and the flush in his cheeks.

"Sebastian, I need the numbers from the last meeting with Charles Mallrose."

The demon stood firm, unmoving from his spot just inside the door. When Ciel looked up to frown at him, obviously wondering why he was still standing there, Sebastian said,

"Master, I must insist you return to your bed, especially if you want your voice to improve."

A long-suffering expression graced the young earl's face, and he rolled his eyes.

"I just need to finish up a few of these papers and then I can--."

A coughing fit took Ciel and shook him violently. He doubled over, supporting his abdomen with one arm while he covered his mouth with the other.

"This is utterly ridiculous." Sebastian murmured, and took several quick strides to reach his ailing master. With a quick dart of his arms Sebastian plucked Ciel from his fine chair and carried him out of the office. Through his coughing Ciel tried to pitch a fit, kicking and yelling.

"Let go of me, you--bloody-!" Ciel's angry words were interrupted by coughs, lessening the threat in them. Sebastian ignored him, and carried the struggling boy down the corridor and into his bedroom. Once there he placed Ciel down onto his freshly-made mattress. The gentleness of this movement allowed Ciel to get in a few solid slaps to the demon's face. After the third one Sebastian grunted and suddenly pinned his master down by his shoulders, keeping his expression easygoing.

"Forgive me, master, but I must insist upon you resting yourself. If you refuse, then I will take whatever measures are needed, even if I must go so far as to tie you down."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ciel spat at him, not believing that Sebastian would really go that far. He should have known better than to challenge a demon's word. A blur of black, a small cry, and a toss of bedclothes, and Ciel found himself bound tightly by his bed sheets. Sebastian had wound them around him like a cocoon, binding his arms to his sides and his legs to each other. Ciel's eye widened in disbelief and fury.

"I can't believe your insolence! I order you to untie me."

The suave butler shook his head, standing over him with a stern face. Ciel snarled and tossed his head, wriggling uselessly within his cotton prison.

"Sebastian! That's an ORDER."

"Orders are subject to circumstance when it comes to what's best for your health." Sebastian responded. "Your safety is my number one concern, and if your orders put yourself in danger I do not have to obey them. It would be violating the terms of our contract to endanger you in any way."

Ciel's mouth dropped open, and he lay there, speechless at this news. He had never imagined that there would be a situation in which Sebastian would not respond to a direct order. Ciel was about to try again just on principle, when the door of his bedroom creaked open and three familiar, infuriating faces poked around the doorframe.

"What are you three doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"We heard the young master shouting." Bard answered for them, while Meyrin held her nose at the sight of the boy wrapped up on the bed, and Finny hid his giggling.

"This is none of your concern, now-"

"Untie me at once!" Ciel blurted, hoping that one of the three idiots he employed would come through for a change. It seemed as though he was right as all three of them darted forward into the room, heading for him. They were stopped in their tracks by Sebastian, who sprang up like a brick wall between them and his master's bed.

"Do nothing of the sort." He said firmly. "The young master's body is under attack, do you understand?"

The servants gave a collective gasp. Bard raised a confused eyebrow, Finny's eyes grew large, and Meyrin's mouth widened.

"Attack?" They asked in unison, again oddly coordinated.

"Correct; he is ill, and the illness is attacking him violently, stealing his voice right away."

The three gullible servants looked horrified, leaning around Sebastian to peer at Ciel as though he himself were an infectious presence.

"He is refusing to rest himself, and so I took extreme measures to ensure he will recover. If you care at all for his health, none of you will interfere. Indeed, I expect your support in this matter."

"Oh, the poor master!" Finny wailed, tears flowing from his eyes.

"He's so brave tryin' to work when he's so ill!" Bard followed up.

"We can't do anythin' to keep him from gettin' better, no we can't!" Meyrin finished, and all three of them gave deep bows, saying together,

"Forgive us, young master, please get better!"

With that they turned tail and ran for the door. As it closed behind them Ciel let his head drop back onto the pillows, defeated. With a groan he croaked,

"This is unbelievable. My own servants turning against me. What is my life coming to?"

Sebastian smiled for the first time since this struggle had begun, knowing that he had won. Ciel looked over at him from beneath tousled dark locks. He scoffed.

"Wipe that smug look of your damned face and at least bring me more lemon tea. And don't forget-

"The honey, of course, master."

Sebastian bowed and left Ciel to bring him the requested drink. As Ciel lay there he felt the aches and weariness of his body more than he had allowed himself when he had been sitting at his desk. It had admittedly been miserable sitting upright like that and trying to focus his mind on work when his head felt so muddled by sickness, not to mention that dull throb at his temples. Lying here actually felt much, much better than sitting at his desk. Ciel hated consenting that Sebastian knew best, but it was evident in every inch of his body.

Sebastian returned with a tea set on the trolley, and Ciel's mouth watered at the sight of the steam rising from the silver teapot as well as the honey pot sitting beside it.  

"I am proud of you, my lord; you did not struggle and cause yourself to roll onto the floor in my absence."

Ciel frowned at this, but did not waste his voice retorting the cheeky comment. That frown melted as Sebastian pulled him into a sitting position, and then lifted the teacup toward his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Surely you did not expect me to unbind you simply to drink a cup of tea? No, master, you cannot be trusted."

"Uuuug"

"Go on, master, it will soothe you."

Ciel reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed Sebastian to place the cup to his lips. He sipped gently, enjoying the heat of the liquid, the honey flavor soothing the raw lining of his throat. Ciel closed his eyes as he enjoyed it, drawing another sip in quickly, almost gulping in his eagerness for more relief. When he pulled away, smacking his lips lightly, he looked up at Sebastian, and caught the grinning expression on his face.

"This is a nightmare. Just kill me now." Ciel groaned, humiliated. Sebastian leaned in close to him, a bit too close as he asked,

"Is _that_ an order, master?"  The boy glowered at his butler, not liking Sebastian jesting about such a matter.

"Don't get too excited demon, you know it's just a figure of speech."

"Ah, my mistake then." Sebastian said, withdrawing.

"So much for resting my voice." Ciel said wearily, "You all have had me shrieking and yelling."

"Had you heeded wisdom and rested to being with, then you would not have stressed your voice so much."

"Oh shut up."

Ciel did not respond, knowing that it would be foolish to do so both because he had nothing to say to combat that statement, and because it would defeat the purpose of resting his voice in the first place. The rest of the tea was given to Ciel in silence, until the cup was empty.  Sebastian had brought an entire teapot full, and poured yet another cup for his master, mixing in a great deal of honey. As the butler prepared his second cup of tea, Ciel felt his back grow tired of sitting up straight like that, and he tried in vain to scoot backward and press his shoulders against the headboard. Sebastian saw his distress and came to him, lifting him by his shoulders and placing him where he wanted to be. Ciel sighed resignedly, leaning back as he had wished. His butler returned to him a heartbeat later, holding the fresh cup of tea up to his lips. Ciel was actually beginning to like being catered to like this. He already was spoiled to the point where he hardly had to lift a finger, but this was taking his pampering to an entirely new level.  Ciel smiled slightly as he wondered if Sebastian even realized that his plan to irritate his master actually ended up causing the butler to spoil him even more.

Only half of the second cup was needed before Ciel closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard. Sebastian reached out and felt his forehead, noticing Ciel's wince.

"Does your head pain you, master?" He asked. Ciel did not answer, but shook his head slowly.

"I'll fetch some eucalyptus liniment  for you, sir."

The young earl could do no more than nod, as his arms were bound to his sides. So he lay there, alone when Sebastian left. He had to admit to himself that the longer he lay there the more he realized how awful he felt, and how glad he was not to be at his desk any longer. Damn the demon for always being right. . .

Sebastian returned shortly, bearing a jar filled with a thick ointment. When he opened it, immediately Ciel could smell the intense scent of eucalyptus. It was harsh, cutting through the air and permeating it. Sebastian set the open jar down on the bedside table, and pulled out the comb he used for Ciel's hair. He ran it through the boy's bangs, pulling them back from his forehead, and combing any other locks away from his face. He then dipped his gloved fingers into the jar to scoop out a small amount of the ointment. After rubbing it between his hands, Sebastian gently began applying it to Ciel's forehead, and temples. Sebastian even began rubbing the liniment down behind and in front of his ears, also right beneath his chin where it was swollen and sensitive. The oily substance seemed to sink into his skin, burning with cold, soothing the ache in his head. Ciel moaned slightly when Sebastian began to massage his temples, driving that burning cold deeper into his afflicted flesh.  

"That's actually...nice..." Ciel managed weakly, closing his eyes and enjoying the delicious sensation. Sebastian said nothing, simply smirking as he always did when he knew just how right he was. Once he had thoroughly indulged Ciel in this, he gently opened Ciel's collar, which was accessible above the swaths of sheet that served as his bonds. He began spreading the ointment across the boy's neck and chest as well. Ciel breathed deeply, inhaling the soothing scent at once. It seeped into him, easing away the swollen feeling of sickness, soothing every ache and throb.

When Sebastian's hands finally left him, and his skin continued to tingle and burn with the glorious affects of the liniment, the demon asked Ciel,

"Better?"

To which the Earl cracked an eye at him and rolled it.

"I hate to ever admit that anything you do is personally satisfying...but yes,  I do feel better."

Sebastian smiled gently, and closed up the jar.

"I will leave this here to use later, master. That application will last another quarter of an hour perhaps, but then you may want me to apply more. For now, just try and rest."

"I guess I am a little tired."  Ciel consented, with the tiniest of yawns.

"Eucalyptus has that effect, sir." Sebastian informed Ciel with a small chuckle. "It quiets the body and helps you shift into a resting state. That is why I chose to use it."

Ciel frowned.

"So this was your plan all along?"             

The demon's grin was still constant as he stripped off his liniment-soaked gloves and slipped on a fresh pair. He then turned to give Ciel an overly-smug expression.

"It was a simple equation my lord; Eucalyptus will help you to relax, which will lead to sleep, which will lead to you resting your body, and therefore your voice. This way your goal may be reached sooner than you think."

A yawn escaped the young earl as he tried to scowl all the harder. The gesture softened his would-be biting words,

"Conniving demon."

"No need to thank me, my lord." Sebastian quipped. "Now, I shall leave you to rest."

Despite not wanting to prove Sebastian any more right than he was, Ciel fell asleep almost immediately after the demon left. He was just so eased by the liniment and tired from the lack of sleep the night before that he simply could not stay awake. When Sebastian came to check on him and rouse him for dinner a few hours later, he was met with an amusing, if adorable sight. Ciel was sound asleep, his cheeks flushed red with fever and sleep. He had turned onto his front at some point in his sleep, and lay like a cocoon with his head turned to the side in the deep pillows.

The demon pressed his fingers to his lips to enjoy a silent laugh before waking the boy.

THE END (when I said oneshot I meant it lol)


	2. Chapter 2

The podfic is now available and the link is at the beginning of the story! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
